


Heart to Heart

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I know that you don’t know me, but you were on the receiving end of my girlfriend/boyfriend’s heart donation and being around you kind of makes it feel like they’re still here I’m sorry if that’s kind of weird.’ au for Jaime/Brienne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

Jaime had laughed when he found out and called Tyrion immediately, “Cersei’s a donor.”

“Jaime, I can’t understand you?” Tyrion said, almost kindly. Jaime supposed that his little brother thought he was in the middle of a emotional crisis and, well, Tyrion wouldn’t have been wrong.

“Cersei has herself listed as a donor on her driver’s license. They’re taking away her body this instant. Father is having a fit,” Jaime almost giggled although he wasn’t sure why. He mostly wanted to sob and kick something.

“Cersei donated something… well, fuck,” Tyrion swore loudly. Jaime did laugh then, attracting the attention of several hospital visitors who glared at him, as well as a nurse who furrowed her brow and then pointed at a “No Cell Phones” sign.

“I have to go, Tyrion, the nurses are ready to kill me for using my cell…” Jaime’s breathing slowed and he winced as he said, “and I’ll call you about the funeral later.”

Jaime shut the phone before he could hear Tyrion’s response and went to look for his Father.

Tywin Lannister looked like he wanted to kill the doctor in front of him and Jaime walked over, slowly, and listened.

“First, you let my daughter die in a bloody medical coma, next you cut up her body despite my objections.”

“Your daughter was a very good person, sir,” the doctor said, Jaime resisted snorting. He loved his sister… as _more_ than a sister even, but even he knew she wasn’t full of goodness.

The doctor continued, “She decided to give up her organs to save another’s life? Isn’t that a lovely thing for someone to do? She was very selfless to do that, perhaps you should follow your daughter’s example...”

Jaime’s father’s jaw twitched, “And who is this wretch that’s getting my daughter’s heart?”

Her heart? Jaime suddenly felt sick at the idea. He had thought of it all as a good joke, but the realness of Cersei’s death hit him like a punch in the jaw. He thought someone was getting some other non-important organ, a kidney or something.

But her heart belonged to _him._

He almost voiced this but was interrupted by the doctor, “The woman’s name is Brienne Tarth. I’m not supposed to tell you any of this, but I thought you might appreciate knowing the person your daughter saved today. Brienne has been waiting for over a year for a donor, it would have been too late soon.”

 _So what._  He’d rather that wretched girl be dead than Cersei. 

_Cersei..._

Tywin huffed as if thought this was unimportant and then turned to find Jaime there, “Jaime, go to the car, we’re leaving. We’ll pick up the body in the morning.”

“You mean Cersei’s body,” Jaime corrected. His father’s stern expression faltered for a moment but then became hard again, “Yes,” Tywin said.

The funeral passed and so did the weeks until they turned into months. Jaime sat at his work desk doing nothing but staring listlessly at pictures of Cersei. The nudes, the ones of her laughing, the ones of her modeling days, the ones where she was scowling at the paparazzi, all of them were perfect to him because she was perfect.

His heart had not felt full and whole since she died. They were supposed to exit the world together just as they entered it. 

Yet she was dead.

But then… her heart beat in another. 

Jaime scratched his beard, which he had been growing since the funeral, and tried to remember the girl’s name. Bonnie Tee? No, Bree Tart? Brienna Tat? he mused on each one aloud. 

“My name’s Brienne Tarth, sir.” A glum, ugly,  _giant_  woman with straw-like hair stood in his doorway, although she less stood and more hunched. He looked her over and realized, very quickly, that the woman he was supposed to interview for the job was the same woman who had Cersei’s heart.

He ignored all legal ramifications and asked, just to make sure, “Did you have heart surgery a few months ago?”

She looked horrified that he knew something so personal, but nodded, “How did you know that?”

He surveyed her again and thought of how offended Cersei would be to know that this ugly giant now possessed her heart, “You have my sister’s heart.”

“Oh.” The girl shifted and moved towards the seat across from his desk, “I hope you won’t take any of this into account when making your hiring decision,” she said, her chin held high and stubborn.

 _If only she knew_ , Jaime thought, granting her a charming smile, “Of course not.”

He hired her immediately after the interview. She accepted, albeit with suspicion but still she took the job, after some careful negotiating. 

Jaime thought Cersei would have liked that about the wench at least.

But not much else about the girl. Brienne was built like a tank and possessed no breasts to speak of, her fashion sense was unfortunate, and she had a bad habit of making sure all the office rules were followed, something that made her very unpopular amongst Jaime's coworkers.

Yet Jaime liked her. Perhaps it was the knowledge that Cersei’s heart beat inside the girl’s flat chest that caused him to have a soft spot for her, but still he couldn’t help but smile as she huffed and puffed and tried to blow the boy’s club down and break the glass ceiling. 

Brienne looked at him with pity a lot and it had frustrated Jaime at first but soon she told him about losing her own brothers and sisters and mother - that all she had now was her father. And he realized that it wasn’t pity that she was looking at him with but _understanding_.

Jaime stopped looking at pictures of Cersei on his computer and started stalking Brienne’s (rather blank) Facebook page. She almost never smiled in her pictures and often wore sweaters that covered up the little curves she had.

That didn’t stop Jaime from dreaming of her at night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, maybe one day I'll continue it, but for now this is all it is. :)


End file.
